Quand Crivey enquête
by Ali-chan et Vani-chan
Summary: D’étranges tragédies s’abattent sur les anciens membres de l’Armée de Dumbledore.. Les drames se succèdent trop rapidement pour qu’il s’agisse de simples coïncidences. Crivey enquête, mais résoudra-t-il l’énigme à temps pour sauver sa propre vie?
1. Chapter 1

Quand Crivey enquête 

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage!

Résumé : D'étranges tragédies s'abattent sur les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les drames se succèdent trop rapidement pour qu'il s'agisse de simples coïncidences. Les Survivants seront forcés de se réunir pour la première fois depuis 19 ans et ensemble ils affronteront leur nouvel ennemi.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est entièrement dédiée à ma petite sœur adorée. C'est elle qui a été ma source d'inspiration, parce qu'elle n'aime pas le couple HG/RW et qu'elle n'aime pas le personnage de Ginny. Et puis vous seriez bien gentils d'être indulgents puisque c'est ma première fanfiction à point de vue multiple. Enfin, on verra bien ce que ça va donner!

Mise en situation : Cette histoire vient à la suite du septième tome et remplace l'épilogue qui a lieu 19 ans plus tard.

POV Hermione Granger Weasley - Le 1er septembre 2017

La voiture familiale était arrêtée à un feu rouge. Ils allaient arriver à la gare de King's Cross dans quelques minutes à peine. Hugo et Rose se chamaillaient sur la banquette arrière de la voiture magique. Hermione les réprimanda gentiment. L'auto redémarra, plus que quelques kilomètres à franchir avant d'arriver à destination. Hermione sourit tendrement à son mari. Ron lui rendit son sourire, mais cette douce distraction l'empêcha de voir le camion lourd qui venait de brûler la lumière rouge. Cependant, il entendit très clairement le bruit de la ferraille froissée, accompagné par les hurlements terrorisés des enfants assis à l'arrière du véhicule. La seconde suivante, tout était silence. Les gens s'arrêtèrent et s'approchèrent précautionneusement. Un moldu composa le numéro des urgences sur son téléphone cellulaire. Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, il était déjà trop tard pour les occupants de la voiture des Weasley et le chauffeur du camion lourd avait disparu. À treize heures très exactement, le train de la plate-forme neuf et trois quarts s'ébranla.

POV Ginevra Weasley Potter - Le 1er octobre 2017

Trente jours plus tard, Ginevra Potter reçut une lettre apportée par un grand-duc fort imposant. Ginny décacheta l'enveloppe et y découvrit une lettre plutôt inattendue.

Madame Ginevra Weasley, suite à vos états de service au sein de l'Armée de Dumbledore, nous désirons vivement avoir recourt à vos services. Le Mal, Madame, ne dort jamais bien longtemps en Angleterre et encore moins dans le monde de la magique comme vous avez dû le constater en de si nombreuses occasions. Nous vous saurions gré de vous détacher de la masse et de laisser aux autres les rêveries pacifistes qui leur sont chères. De votre côté, cependant, nous vous invitons à vous joindre à nous pour combattre le Mal à nouveau. Nous serions ravis de vous convier pour l'heure du thé mercredi le 4 de ce mois. Nous vous accueillerons avec plaisir à la Cabane Hurlante, de là nous nous rendrons au café le Chat D'eau, qui est un endroit sûr de notre connaissance. Venez seule et assurez-vous de n'être point suivie. Le Mal rôde à nouveau, ne l'oubliez pas.

Bien à vous,

La Confrérie du Chagrie

Ginny relut la lettre trois fois, sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif. Les jours qui suivirent lui semblèrent longs et pénibles. Ginevra se sentait bien seule avec son secret car, elle n'osait pas parler de la lettre à Harry. Elle craignait que son mari ne fasse des embarras et qu'il lui interdise de se rendre à ce mystérieux rendez-vous. Ginny jugea qu'elle avait attendu trop longtemps que l'heure sonne où elle serait replongée au cœur de l'action. Ce moment, elle l'avait attendu patiemment durant dix-neuf longues années et elle y avait presque renoncé, mais à présent cette lettre changeait tout.

Mercredi le 4 du mois d'octobre, Ginevra Potter quitta son domicile seule comme convenu. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle fut aperçue vivante, car Ginny ne rentra jamais chez elle. On retrouva son corps sans vie le lendemain après-midi au Chaudron Baveur.

POV Dennis Crivey - Le 6 octobre 2017

Hannah Londubat certifiait formellement que la chambre numéro vingt-cinq devait être inoccupée. Crivey, qui ne savait plus quoi penser, abordait un air consterné très près du désespoir absolu. Personne au Chaudron Baveur, ni même sur le chemin de Traverse, n'avait vu Ginevra Potter le jour du meurtre. Les clients du Chaudron cette nuit-là étaient tous des habitués, des gens forts respectables. Quant aux clients du pub, c'était impossible de les interroger tous. Parmi ceux qu'on avait questionnés, personne n'avait vu de sorcier à l'air louche rôder dans les parages. Crivey était plus que perplexe, madame Potter avait disparu près de vingt-quatre heures avant d'être retrouvée assassinée dans une chambre qui était censée être vide. Évidemment, personne n'avait vu ou entendu quoique ce soit de suspect. Pire encore, la mort remontait à la veille, le médico-mage avait été catégorique sur ce point. L'expert avait aussi ajouté que le meurtre n'avait pas eu lieu sur place. «On ne se ballade pas avec un cadavre sur l'épaule sans risquer de se faire remarquer! se dit Crivey. La seule autre explication possible, c'est qu'on ait transplaner directement dans la chambre numéro vingt-cinq avec le cadavre, mais comment est-ce que l'assassin pouvait être certain de trouver la chambre déserte?» Le mystère était encore intact et aucune piste ne se profilait à l'horizon. Dennis Crivey, chargé de l'enquête, était bien embarrassé. Pour ajouter au désastre, les journalistes, envoyés expressément par la Gazette du Sorcier, se faisaient de plus en plus insistants et avares d'informations. Tous voulaient connaître les détails de cet odieux crime, mais la vérité c'était que le pauvre Crivey ne savait rien de rien. Il congédia madame Londubat d'un geste impatient. Celle-ci se leva vivement et lui dit au revoir assez sèchement. Crivey ferma les yeux un moment et réfléchit encore, cherchant en vain un détail qui lui aurait échappé. Ses méditations furent interrompues par l'arrivée inopinée de son subordonné, le jeune Abercrombie.

— Monsieur, fit Euan visiblement essoufflé. Monsieur Potter vient tout juste de nous faire parvenir cette lettre. Il l'a retrouvé ce matin dans les affaires de sa femme.

Crivey se redressa et arracha littéralement la feuille de papier des mains de son assistant. Il la parcourut rapidement et un sourire illumina son visage.

— Abercrombie, je crois que nous tenons quelque chose.

L'interpellé était visiblement ravi d'avoir retenu l'attention de son supérieur.

— Envoyer Baddock et Peakes sur les lieux immédiatement. Si madame Potter s'est rendue à ce rendez-vous, je veux le savoir!

Allez, je sais bien que vous mourrez d'envie de me laissez une petite review! Voyons, je ne vous mangerai pas! Positif ou négatif, votre avis m'intéresse. Et puis si une suite vous intéresse, quelques reviews pourraient bien accélérer mon rythme de publication. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Crivey enquête 

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage!

Résumé : D'étranges tragédies s'abattent sur les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les drames se succèdent trop rapidement pour qu'il s'agisse de simples coïncidences. Les Survivants seront forcés de se réunir pour la première fois depuis 19 ans et ensemble ils affronteront leur nouvel ennemi.

Note de l'auteur : Merci Pitch pour la review. Je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas pensé à Lucius Malefoy, mais je le garde en réserve pour plus tard ;)

POV Dennis Crivey - Le 7 octobre 2017

Le lendemain, tout espoir avait quitté le pauvre inspecteur. L'enquête minutieusement effectuée par ses deux meilleurs agent n'avait révélé que très peu de chose. Encore une fois, personne n'avait aperçu Ginevra à Pré-au-Lard. Et puis, il n'y avait aucune trace autour de la Cabane Huslante. Ginny devait avoir transplaner directement à l'intérieur, tout comme ces mystérieux inconnus qui lui avaient donné rendez-vous. Crivey n'osait pas affirmer que cette drôle de Confrérie était nécessairement impliquée dans la fin tragique de Ginevra Potter. Par contre, il aimerait bien leur mettre la main dessus pour leur poser quelques questions. Mais malheureusement pour Crivey, l'excentrique confrérie était totalement inconnu du Ministère de la Magie. Il cherche aussi en vain des traces de l'existence d'un café portant le nom de Chat d'eau. Crivey ordonna qui l'on interroge à nouveau les clients du Chaudron Baveur ainsi que son personnel dans le faible espoir qu'on en ait déjà entendu parler.

Autrement, Crivey était toujours dans le noir le plus complète et ses supérieurs commenceraient à s'impatienter. Ginevra Potter était quelqu'un de très connu et de très apprécié dans la communauté magique. Ce meurtre n'avait pas intérêt à rester impuni très longtemps, sans quoi Crivey risquait de perdre sa place. Les deux agents, qu'il avait dépêché sur les lieux, lui avaient tout de même rapporté un infime espoir. Ils avaient effectivement retrouvé les perles d'un collier aux couleurs agressives, ainsi qu'un couteau à l'intérieur de la cabane hurlante. Le couteau, qui pouvait très bien être l'arme du crime, avait été soigneusement essuyé. Une petite inscription sur le manche révélait que le couteau était d'origine moldue. «Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas détruit cette satanée bicoque, pesta l'inspecteur.»

Toutefois, Crivey se sentait inconfortable, probablement parce que la cabane hurlante était trop près de Poudlard. Au moins, le tunnel reliant la cabane au saule cogneur était bouché depuis de nombreuses années. Cependant, la proximité du lieu de rendez-vous avec l'école de magie dérangeait Crivey. Il reprit la lettre adressée à Ginny et relu quelques mots « … l'Armée de Dumbledore…». Crivey souhaita vivement que toute cette affaire n'ait aucun lien avec Poudlard.

POV Angelina Johnson Weasley - Le 10 octobre 2017

Angelina et Alicia arrivèrent en même temps devant la vitrine de Purge & Pionce Ltd. Elles marchèrent droit sur la surface vitrée et pénétrèrent instantanément dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Autour d'elles circulaient de nombreux sorciers en robe verte qui couraient dans tous les sens visiblement surchargé de travail et d'autres encore, plus calme mais à la mine sombre, qui venait certainement rendre visite à quelque connaissance admise à l'hôpital pour maladies et blessures magiques.

Les deux anciennes poursuiveuses de Gryffondor échangèrent un regard inquiet et poursuivirent leur chemin vers la chambre d'hôpital de leur amie Katie Bell. Elles savaient toutes deux que Katie ne s'était jamais vraiment remise depuis ce jour maudit où elle avait touché au collier ensorcelé. Pourtant, Angelina avait été surprise quand on lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui annoncé que l'état de son ami se détériorait à une vitesse alarmante et qu'on craignait qu'il ne lui reste que très peu de temps à vivre. Le femme de George Weasley vit la même surprise teinté d'angoisse dans le regard d'Alicia. Les deux femmes n'osaient parler, comme si mettre des mots sur ce qu'elles éprouvaient ne pouvait que précipiter la mort de leur amie.

Elle s'arrêtèrent devant une porte du rez-de-chaussée, Angelina pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Rien ne les avait préparé à ce qu'elles virent alors. Étendue sur un lit, Katie expirait. Elle était prise de convulsion et son corps s'affaissa soudainement. Il y avait à son chevet un guérisseur et deux assistante. Angelina et Alicia les rejoignirent, une expression horrifiées figée sur leur visage. Un râle s'échappa de la bouche ouverte de Katie. Elle eu un faible soubresaut et la faible lumière au fond de ses prunelles s'éteignit, la vie s'en était allé. Il ne restait plus qu'un corps inanimé sur le lit d'hôpital. La douceur des traits de leur amie se mua rapidement en une rigidité plastique, à moins que se ne soit un mauvais tour de leur sombre imagination. Le cœur brisé, Angelina s'approcha. Elle souleva le drap immaculé et recouvrit la tête de son ami d'un air solennel. Personne ne s'interposa, pas même le guérisseur qui la veillait. Ils savaient que tout était fini, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Une larme silencieuse roula sur la joue droite d'Angelina, elle venait d'assister au dénouement fatal d'un geste perpétré vingt ans plus tôt et son cœur criait vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Crivey enquête 

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage!

Résumé : D'étranges tragédies s'abattent sur les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les drames se succèdent trop rapidement pour qu'il s'agisse de simples coïncidences. Crivey enquête, mais réussira-t-il à résoudre l'énigme à temps pour sauver sa propre vie?

Note de l'auteur : Voici un chapitre de mise au point et d'explication, les péripéties reprendront au chapitre suivant.

POV Dennis Crivey - Le 13 octobre 2008 (vendredi)

Crivey contempla son bureau, découragé. Des piles de papiers et des montagnes de dossiers semblaient pousser littéralement sur son bureau. C'était sa punition pour avoir lamentablement échoué dans l'enquête sur le meurtre de Madame Harry Potter. Le petit inspecteur soupira, sa situation aurait pu être bien pire encore et il le savait. Heureusement, grâce à toutes ses années passées dans le service, le chef de la police magique, Robert Ogden, était intervenu en sa faveur, plaidant que Crivey avait fait de son mieux dans les circonstances. Il n'avait pas perdu son poste, mais il avait été condamné à la paperasse le temps de se faire oublier un peu et puis l'enquête remise à un autre inspecteur piétinait en attendant de tomber dans l'oubli de l'opinion publique.

Cela risquait de prendre un certain temps puisque le monde magique n'avait pas connu d'émoi pareil depuis le démantèlement des Mangemorts consécutif à la mort bien réelle de leur maître adoré. Crivey se rappela alors que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, la mort prématurée de Ronald Weasley, de sa femme Hermione et de leurs deux enfants dans un accident de voiture avait aussi fait son effet. On n'avait pas retrouvé le chauffard, mais on avait présumé que c'était un moldu. On avait craint un instant que cet accident réveille une vieille hostilité entre les moldus et les sorciers. La famille, qui avait toujours eu une attitude positive envers les Moldus, avait vite annoncé que les accidents de ce genre arrivent occasionnellement dans le monde moldu et que cela ne concernait pas le monde des sorciers. Le Ministère était soulagé de s'être débarrassé aussi facilement de la responsabilité de ce tragique accident et approuva sans aucune hésitation le discours de la famille.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par le chef de la police qui avait cogné à sa porte. Le chef de la police était entré sans attendre la réponse de Crivey et s'approcha de son bureau. Le visage d'Ogden, bien qu'habituellement peu expressif, indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à communiquer à son subordonné.

— Je crois que tu as connu Katie Bell quand tu as été à Poudlard.

Crivey approuva d'un hochement de tête.

— Eh bien, on vient de m'informer qu'elle est décédée mardi à Sainte-Mangouste. Je voulais juste t'avertir puisque je sais que tu ne lis jamais la Gazette du Sorcier.

— Et la cause de la mort, parvint à articuler Dennis sous le choc.

— Un vrai mystère à ce qu'il paraît. Elle ne se serait jamais complètement rétablie après avoir touché un collier ensorcelé, mais le toubib dit que son état était stable depuis très longtemps, il ne comprend pas que son état se soit soudainement détérioré. C'est comme si elle avait été exposée une seconde fois à un objet ensorcelé avec de la magie noire qu'il a dit.

— Alors, elle aurait été assassinée?

— Pour l'instant, il n'est pas question de ça. Le guérisseur a quand même admis qu'il était plausible qu'elle aille simplement fait une rechute. Tu sais, avec la magie noire, on n'en a jamais vraiment fini. Et puis il y a autre chose aussi. La femme de George, Angelina quelque chose…

— Johnson, corrigea Crivey.

— Oui, bon. Elle veut que Drago Malefoy soit jugé pour le meurtre prémédité de Bell. Elle défendra sa cause devant le Mange-Magot lundi. Un gros tas de problèmes, si tu veux mon avis.

Ogden fit l'une de ces pauses qui lui étaient particulières. Elles signifiaient généralement qu'il attendait que son interlocuteur refasse le chemin de sa propre réflexion. Cette technique lui permettait de s'assurer que son raisonnement était correct. Crivey regarda le sol un moment avant de répondre.

— Une cause vieille de plus de vingt ans, il nous faudra revoir les témoignages, les preuves si toutes fois elles existent encore. Pour bien compliquer les choses, Malefoy n'a pas agi lui-même, il a envoyé Rosmerta qui était sous l'influence de l'impérium, mais est-ce vraiment prouvé? Un cas difficile somme toute.

— Sans oublier, le fait que ça remettrait encore une fois sur le tapis ces histoires de « à qui la faute », renchérit le chef de la police.

Crivey retourna chez lui, soucieux. Quelque chose le tracassait, un détail sûrement, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

POV Dennis Crivey - Le 15 octobre 2008

Crivey se présenta aux obsèques de Ginevra Weasley Potter tout comme la moitié de la communauté magique. L'enquêteur se fit discret, il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer, parce qu'il se sentait responsable qu'on n'ait pas encore retrouvé le coupable. À l'église, Harry avait fait un discours particulièrement émouvant. Le reste de la messe avait été très triste et très douloureuse, la population portait un deuil, un autre.

Les Weasley avait organisé un souper après l'atterrement à proprement dit, pour les amis de famille afin de partager une dernière fois leurs souvenirs et leur chagrin. Dans le jardin du Terrier, Crivey croisa Neville Londubat, en compagnie de sa femme Hannah, il salua le professeur de botanique d'un signe de la main. Neville lui répondit de la même façon, mais Hannah fit mine de l'ignorer. Elle lui en voulait probablement d'avoir mis auberge sens dessus dessouse et de l'avoir interrogé à maintes reprises elle, son personnel et ses clients.

Crivey continua à faire le tour du jardin. Tout près de la maison, il vit Angelina soutenant Geoge Weasley qui semblait très abattu. À leur côté se tenait Alicia toute pâle qui se tordait nerveusement les mains. Plus tard, il repéra Michael Corner et Dean Thomas, tous les deux d'ex-petits amis de Ginny au temps de Poudlard. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis très longtemps et il n'avait pas très envie de renouer contact dans une ambiance pareille. Plus tard en soirée, bien après le souper, il eut droit à une scène assez comique. Lavande, qui écrivait l'horoscope quotidien dans la Gazette du Sorcier, parlait avec animation à Lee Jordan qui semblait chercher désespérément une façon de se débarrasser d'elle. Crivey qui ne voulait pas être bouc émissaire se dissimula derrière un buisson particulièrement touffu. Cette cachette eut le double avantage de lui permettre d'entendre leur conversation. Lavande parlait à Lee sur un ton séducteur :

-…mais voyons Lee, la divination est une discipline très concrète et très pratique. Le monde de la magie serait totalement désemparé sans la divination.

— Pas plus désemparé que dans un monde sans magie noire.

— Les gens ont peur de leur destin, voilà pourquoi il ferme les yeux devant les mérites incontestables qui reviennent à l'art divinatoire. Mais de toute façon, tu n'y as jamais vraiment compris quelque chose. Certains ont la chance d'avoir le troisième œil, d'autres pas. Professeure Trelawney par exemple…

— S'il te plait, ne parle pas d'elle, ce n'est qu'une vieille folle qui aime prédire la mort prématurée de ses étudiants. C'est une toquée!

— Professeure Trelawney, une toquée?! La vérité, c'est que tu ne l'as jamais aimé, tu la méprises comme tous les autres, mais cela n'enlève rien à ses pouvoirs extraordinaires. Pense un peu à la prophétie!

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a vu juste une fois que je vais croire à ces idioties de feuilles de thé au fond d'une tasse.

— Tu as tort, Professeure Trelawney a eu plus d'une prémonition…

— Excuse-moi, je vais me chercher un verre, coupa vivement Lee Jordan qui n'en pouvait plus.

Il passa près de Crivey et retourna vers la maison. Au bout d'un moment, Lavande s'éloigna dans la direction opposée.

Crivey offrit ses sympathies à la famille une dernière fois avant de partir. Il était encore tôt, mais il en avait assez vu. Il rentra chez lui seul et se coucha presque immédiatement. Allongé dans son lit, il eut une pensée pour Katie Bell qui était elle aussi décédée. Juste avant que le sommeil ne le prenne, il se promit de suivre les développements des démarches entreprises par Angelina pour venger la mort de son amie.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Crivey enquête 

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage!

Résumé: D'étranges tragédies s'abattent sur les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les drames se succèdent trop rapidement pour qu'il s'agisse de simples coïncidences. Crivey enquête, mais réussira-t-il à résoudre l'énigme à temps pour sauver sa propre vie?

Note de l'auteur: Merci infiniment à Izzeult et à Picadilly pour leurs belles reviews. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Et pour les autres, ne vous gênez pas pour les imiter et me laisser une gentille review (bon d'accord, elle n'a pas besoin d'être gentilleXD ). Bonne lecture!

POV Angelina Johnson Weasley - Le 16 octobre 2017

Angelina se tenait bien droite devant l'assemblée, le mangemagot s'était réuni pour entendre sa requête. Plusieurs sorciers curieux assistaient également à l'audience. Le président du mangemagot, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ouvrit la session et expliqua rapidement les raisons qui avaient motivé la tenue de la présente assemblée.

Dix-neuf ans plus tôt, Drago Malefoy avait réussi à échapper à la justice. À l'époque, Lucius Malefoy et sa femme avaient plaidé coupables à tous les chefs d'accusation dont ils étaient inculqués, en échange de quoi, aucune accusation ne serait portée contre leur fils, Drago. Les parents de l'ancien serpentard avaient soutenu que Drago n'était qu'une innocente victime qui avait été entraînée, bien malgré lui, dans un univers qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre et dans le quel son rôle était d'obéir aux ordres. La proposition avait été acceptée et les Malefoy purgeaient une lourde sentence à Azkaban.

Angelina se leva et prit la parole. Elle plaida judicieusement sa cause devant la foule silencieuse. Son discours s'enflamma alors qu'elle décrivait l'ignoble plan qu'avait échafaudé l'accusé et qui s'était soldé par l'hospitalisation de la pauvre Kaite, elle parla avec tristesse et émotion de ces trop nombreuses visites à l'hôpital, de la maladie chronique dont avait souffert Katie Bell durant toutes ces années. Elle avait aussi parlé de sa convalescence, cet espoir vers la guérison qui lui avait finalement été arrachée par une violente rechute. Et la mort…

À ce point de son plaidoyer, elle avait gagné la sympathie de ses auditeurs, mais son auditoire fut plutôt mitigé lorsqu'elle réclama une sentence exemplaire pour l'odieux meurtrier qu'était Drago Malefoy. Après toutes ces années, il n'y avait plus d'exemple à donner, car il n'y avait plus de mangemorts depuis belle lurette et personne n'avait envie d'aborder le sujet. Tous souhaitaient oublier à jamais ce triste épisode de l'histoire de la magie britannique. Kingsley Sacklebolt suspendit l'audience et annonça la date à laquelle la séance reprendrait. Angelina était satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle alla rejoindre Alicia qui la félicita chaleureusement. Seul son mari lui manquait à cet instant, mais il n'avait pas voulu venir, même après toutes les supplications dont l'avait accablé Angelina. Il ne partageait pas son désir de vengeance, il voulait la paix.

Angelina sortit de la salle d'audience entourée de quelques amis. Dès qu'elle franchit la porte, elle fut assaillie par les journalistes de la Gazette et du Chicaneur. Alors qu'elle répondait patiemment à toutes leurs questions, elle vit s'éclipser discrètement Drago Malefoy et son épouse Astoria. Elle remarqua aussi Pansy Parkinson qui avait également assisté à l'audience. Cette dernière s'avançait dans le couloir en regardant droit devant elle. Autour d'elle, rien ne semble plus exister, elle était seule au monde. Angelina se sourit à elle-même.

POV Dennis Crivey – Le 22 octobre 2017

Les obsèques de Katie Bell furent simples et sobres. Crivey était très reconnaissant envers la famille de Katie qui avait tenu à ce que la cérémonie soit intime. Le petit inspecteur, qui était arrivé très tôt, offrit ses condoléances à la famille Bell et se recueillit en silence, près du cercueil. Peu à peu, la salle se remplit de nouveaux arrivants couverts de noir, qui venaient dire un ultime adieu à celle qui autrefois était une jeune fille heureuse et insouciante. Il reconnut d'abord Angelina et George Weasley. Angelina avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurée, mais l'enquêteur averti qu'était Dennis Crivey nota aussi les traits rigides et emprunt de détermination de son visage. À ses côtés, George semblait abattu et très malheureux. Lee Jordan et Alicia Spinnette arrivèrent ensemble quelques minutes plus tard. Alicia éclata en sanglots lorsqu'elle vit son amie les yeux clos dans son cercueil. Lee tenta maladroitement de la réconforter, sous le regard furieux de Lavande. Bientôt Angelina vint soutenir la femme qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, au grand soulagement de Lee.

Dennis, qui avait horreur des funérailles, resta immobile dans son coin, suivant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux en silence. Personne ne faisait attention à lui et il ne fit rien pour se faire remarquer. Il entrevit les sœurs Patil qui venaient d'arriver, mais qui avaient déjà les yeux humides. Le reste ne fut qu'une succession de pleurs, de soupirs et de vêtements noirs. En fait, Dennis ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il repensait au visage triomphant et rayonnant de joie de Katie lorsqu'elle avait réussi à faire apparaître son Patronus. Il la revoyait sur son balai, survolant le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard après une victoire. «Poudlard.» Dennis, troublé, ouvrit les yeux. Harry Potter se tenait devant lui.

— Je tenais à te remercier personnellement pour… Ginny… même si on n'a pas découvert les coupables, je suis convaincu que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir, lui dit Harry avec gravité.

Crivey acquiesça, embarrassé. Il s'excusa et prit congé.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Crivey enquête

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage!

Résumé : D'étranges tragédies s'abattent sur les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les drames se succèdent trop rapidement pour qu'il s'agisse de simples coïncidences. Crivey enquête, mais réussira-t-il à résoudre l'énigme à temps pour sauver sa propre vie?

Merci pour la belle review Izzeult! Et pour ta patience!

POV Dennis Crivey - Le 14 novembre 2017

Un peu plus de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'enterrement de Katie Bell. Crivey, qui s'était longuement consacré à la paperasse qui inondait son bureau, avait récemment été réintégré au service actif. Plus tôt cette semaine, il avait eu à s'occuper d'une affaire de vol où un pendentif familial de grande valeur avait été subtilisé. Crivey avait également participé au démantèlement du réseau de trafiquants de faux sang de dragon.

Pendant ce temps, l'enquête sur le meurtre de Ginevra Potter avait été suspendue faute d'indice valable. Effectivement, l'arme du crime aurait pu être amenée là et utilisé par n'importe qui, personne ne lui connaissait d'ennemi personnel et puis la piste de la Confrérie du Chagrie et du Café Chat d'Eau n'avait abouti à rien. Crivey doutait fortement de leur existence même, il était persuadé, au contraire, qu'ils n'avaient eu comme but que de lancer l'enquête sur de fausses pistes.

Crivey était assis dans un café moldu qui était situé tout près du Ministère. Il but une gorgée de thé et continua à écouter son assistant, Albercrombie, qui parlait de banalités avec enthousiasme. Crivey mordit dans un biscuit et prit une autre gorgée du liquide brûlant. Le piaillement ininterrompu d'Albercrombie aurait eu le don d'énerver la plupart des gens, mais Crivey lui trouvait une valeur thérapeutique. Ça lui permettait de se vider le crâne et d'aérer ses idées. Crivey se tenait donc là, tétanisé par le flot continu de paroles de son subalterne, l'esprit au large, lorsqu'un détail inattendu attira son attention. Derrière Albercrombie, un couple venait de prendre place à une table libre. Lavande Brown et Lee Jordan discutaient avec animation une serveuse déposa deux tasses fumantes et une assiette de cakes devant eux.

Dennis se félicita d'avoir toujours été de nature discrète. Ce trait de caractère l'avantageait considérablement dans l'exercice de ses fonctions et un peu en dehors, disons simplement que le respect de la vie privée est un concept assez flou dans l'esprit du jeune Crivey. Il avait la chance d'être de ce genre de personne qui passe toujours inaperçu et dont on oublie généralement l'existence même comme une ombre qui traverse la vie des autres. Oui, une ombre, depuis son tout jeune âge Crivey avait toujours été l'ombre de son grand frère, Colin. Il écarta rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, car à cet instant précis, tout cela lui était bien égal, puisqu'il pouvait espionner Lavande et Lee, qui ne l'avaient pas reconnu, à sa guise et sans attirer l'attention. Crivey les observait par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur et faisant abstraction du discours de ce dernier, il tendit l'oreille pour capter la conversation du couple qui était tout près.

— C'est tout à fait charmant de ta part d'avoir pensé à moi pour la chronique astrologique de ta station de radio. J'ai si hâte de m'entendre à la radio!

— C'est pas vraiment mon idée, il parait que ça pourrait attirer un plus grand auditoire féminin, fit Lee sur un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

— Mais c'est une excellente idée, je me demande pourquoi tu n'y avais pas pensé avant.

— Mais je n'y ai jamais pensé, objecta le propriétaire de la station de radio des sorciers (RDS) et célèbre animateur de la PotterVeille.

La station de radio de Lee était un média indépendant tout comme le magazine le Chicaneur, que Luna dirigeait dorsormait avec son mari. Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous les deux à l'extérieur du pays pour un reportage exclusif sur une créature qui n'a sans doute jamais existé. Au moins, le chicaneur n'avait pas de rubrique astrologie, lui.

— J'étais persuadée de t'avoir convaincu de l'importance de la divination.

« Il va en falloir plus que ça pour le convaincre », pensa Crivey, tandis que Lee roulait des yeux.

— Je suis sérieuse, poursuivit Lavande sur son ton le plus mielleux. Je pourrais peut-être te tirer au tarot si tu venais chez moi…

— Chef, Chef!

Crivey sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son subordonné le regardait avec insistance.

— Il faudrait retourner au bureau, fit le jeune Euan sur un ton plaintif.

Crivey regarda sa montre, acquiesça et se leva de mauvaise grâce.

A/N : Ben non, Dennis ne se mêle jamais de ses affaires, déformation professionnelle. Je sais bien que ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue principale, mais patience. En attendant, vous pouvez me laisser vos commentaires et vos prédictions : qui est le mystérieux assassin? Moi je le sais, moi je le sais! lol


	6. Chapter 6

Quand Crivey enquête

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage!

Résumé : D'étranges tragédies s'abattent sur les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les drames se succèdent trop rapidement pour qu'il s'agisse de simples coïncidences. Crivey enquête, mais réussira-t-il à résoudre l'énigme à temps pour sauver sa propre vie?

A/N: Merci à Maya pour sa belle review et puis c'est pas grave si tu n'es pas trop bonne pour les énigmes, je promets de donner la solution à la fin.

POV Angelina Johnson Weasley - Le 14 novembre 2017

Angelina s'affairait dans la cuisine. D'un côté, une vieille casserole se faisait récurer sans ménagement, un peu plus loin un couteau attaquait sauvagement de pauvres petites carottes sans défense, tandis qu'une sauce mijotait sous l'œil attentif de la sorcière. Elle jeta un regard soucieux à son époux et soupira. George était assis non loin d'elle, à la table de la salle à dîner. Il tenait la Gazette du sorcier devant lui, mais ses yeux fixaient un point invisible bien au-delà des pages du journal. Depuis la mort de son jeune frère Ronald, il n'avait plus remis les pieds dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Cette inertie irritait Angelina, elle avait toujours su être une épouse aimante et compréhensive, mais aujourd'hui elle réalisait à quel point la présence de George lui pesait.

Au comble de l'exaspération, Angelina quitta ses tâches ménagères et se planta devant George. Les deux époux n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole depuis qu'Angelina était revenue de son audience au Ministère de la Magie.

— Tu n'es pas allé à la boutique aujourd'hui, observa-t-elle.

George ne lui répondit pas, il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle. Il n'eut absolument aucune réaction.

— Tu ne m'as pas demandé comment a été ma journée, poursuivit-elle.

George se tourna lentement vers elle et la dévisagea longuement avant de lui répondre.

— Je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Le couteau qui en avait fini avec les carottes traversa la cuisine pour aller se planter dans le mur derrière George. Angelina sentait la colère envahir son corps et son esprit, elle était sur le point d'entrer dans un état de rage sans précédent, mais George soutenait son regard placidement.

— Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ces histoires, reprit le rouquin. Je ne veux pas de vengeance.

— Il doit payer pour ce qui est arrivé à Katie, hurla Angelina. Il doit payer pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait.

George regarda sa femme avec tristesse.

— Peut-être que si nous avions eu des enfants nous ne vivrions plus dans le passé…

Une corde sensible vibra en elle et Angelina quitta prestement la pièce. Guidée par sa colère, elle sortit à grands pas rageurs de leur maison. Elle fit encore quelques pas et elle transplana chez sa meilleure amie, Alicia. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comprenait réellement son désir de vengeance qui la poussait à poursuivre ses démarches juridiques contre Drago Malefoy. George l'avait désapprouvé depuis le début. Non seulement il n'avait rien compris, mais il avait refusé de lui accorder son soutien. Et puis il avait protesté mollement lorsqu'elle s'était rendue au Ministère pour la première fois comme pour manifester son insensibilité devant le décès de Katie.

Les procédures pour entamer un procès étaient longues et laborieuses, d'autant plus que le Magenmagot était occupé par mille et une affaires bien plus importantes à leurs yeux que la mort d'une sorcière qui était malade depuis longtemps. Mais Angelina s'obstinait, elle ne voulait pas abandonner.

Angelina en voulait aussi à George parce qu'il s'était laissé abattre depuis la mort de Ron, contrairement à elle qui avait su puiser une énergie nouvelle des terribles évènements qui les avaient affligés dernièrement. George, lui, avait plongé dans le désespoir le plus profond. Il passait dormais ses journées entières assis à la table de la salle à dîner, à regarder le temps passer. Angelina ne supportait plus cette inaction permanente. Elle avait besoin de se confier, de s'exprimer et surtout de se sentir en vie. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Angelina entra chez Alicia.

Angelina rentra très tard chez elle ce soir-là, mais elle était à nouveau en paix avec elle-même. Sa maison, plongée dans le noir, semblait vide. Elle entra et monta à l'étage, mais lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière de leur chambre à coucher, elle constata qu'elle était seule. George n'était pas couché et elle se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Elle retourna au rez-de-chaussée, traversa le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger, mais ne trouva nulle trace de son mari. Elle n'était pas encore inquiète, elle se dit qu'il avait simplement ressenti le besoin de quitter la maison après son départ précipité. Il devait être chez un de ses frères ou bien chez ses parents. Elle décida tout de même de refaire le tour de la maison pour être bien certaine qu'il n'était pas là. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans leur chambre à coucher, elle se rendit à l'évidence : il n'était pas là. Angelina se dévêtit et enfila un pyjama. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, mis ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans leur lit. Finalement, la présence de George lui manquait, même s'ils traversaient une période difficile, elle avait besoin de lui, de son amour, de sa chaleur. Angelina se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas devant sa coiffeuse, mais elle n'arrivait pas à chasser toutes les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit et qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle sortit de la chambre et erra un instant dans leur petite maison de campagne. Soudain l'envie lui prit de revoir leurs photos de mariage et puis peut-être bien quelques clichés datant de leur passage à Poudlard si elle parvenait à les retrouver. Elle monta l'escalier et ouvrit la porte du grenier. Devant elle se trouvait un étalage de vieilles boites poussiéreuses et quelques meubles plutôt affreux que Molly leur avait offerts, mais au centre trônait un élément qui semblait incongru. Angelina fit de la lumière et leva les yeux. Son hurlement déchira le silence nocturne, un hurlement profond et douloureux. Devant elle se trouvait George une corde autour du cou, mort.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Crivey enquêteQuand Crivey enquête

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage!

Résumé : D'étranges tragédies s'abattent sur les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les drames se succèdent trop rapidement pour qu'il s'agisse de simples coïncidences. Crivey enquête, mais réussira-t-il à résoudre l'énigme à temps pour sauver sa propre vie?

POV Dennis Crivey - Le 15 novembre 2017

Dennis arriva un peu en retard au Ministère, il sortit rapidement de la cheminée dans laquelle il venait d'apparaître et suivit le mouvement de la foule. Il prit l'ascenseur bondé et attendit patiemment que l'ascenseur s'immobilise devant le département de la police magique. Il dut bousculer quelques sorciers pour sortir de la cage métallique, mais il s'en sortit honorablement. L'inspecteur traversa le département anormalement silencieux pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Il reprit la liasse de parchemin qui trônait sur son plan de travail et y ajouta quelques notes. Depuis l'affaire Weasley, Crivey était sur le grill et il redoublait d'effort au ministère. Mais malgré sa concentration, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans le département. L'animation habituelle avait été remplacée par le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin et des murmures diffus entre collègues. Il leva les yeux, intrigué. Marietta Edgecombe se tamponnait les yeux silencieusement et plusieurs bureaux étaient vides. Crivey ne posa aucune question, mais les réponses qu'il attendait lui furent fournies par son fidèle assistant. En effet, Albercrombie arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il tenait à la main la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il déposa avec respect sur le bureau de Crivey. La une était si grosse que Crivey ne put l'ignorer; « Tragédie à Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule » avec en sous-titre « La famille Weasley à nouveau en deuil ». Dennis feuilleta les premières pages du journal où s'étalaient les commentaires de diverses personnalités connues du monde magique sur le drame, des messages de sympathies et de condoléances assez touchants. Les chroniqueurs ne cessaient de parler de deuil national pour couvrir les cinq pages qu'occupait l'affaire, car en fait ils ne savaient que très peu de choses. Tout ce que Crivey put en tirer se résumait à ces quelques informations : George Weasley était décédé à son domicile au cours de la nuit du 14 au 15. Nulle part on ne faisait allusion à la cause du décès. La famille s'était refusée à tout commentaire et on disait qu'Angelina était à Sainte-Mangouste pour choc nerveux.

La communauté magique en Angleterre était assez restreinte, la plupart des sorciers et sorcières se connaissaient de près ou de loin, mais la famille Weasley était particulièrement célèbre parce qu'ils avaient tous fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'ils avaient participé activement à la reconstruction du monde de la magie au lendemain de la bataille finale. Ils s'étaient tous dévoués à rebâtir un monde meilleur pour tous les sorciers et la sympathie du public leur était bien acquise. Crivey était navré pour la famille Weasley, mais il n'avait jamais été très proche de George. Il referma le journal et se remit au travail, avec un peu moins d'énergie peut-être.

POV Dennis Crivey - Le 19 novembre 2017

Encore une fois, Crivey se retrouva à l'une de ces terribles funérailles. Des visages familiers se déplaçaient lentement autour de lui. C'est à cet instant que son intuition lui dicta qu'il devait être très attentif à la scène, car elle serait d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir. Le regard de Dennis se perdit au loin tandis que les gens massés autour de lui faisant leur deuil du deuxième jumeau Weasley, le dernier. Cependant, une nouvelle idée germait en lui, une idée encore imprécise, une induction surprenante qui réclamait dès à présent toute son attention. L'inspecteur de la police magique ferma les yeux pour se concentrer davantage. D'abord Ronald dans un mystérieux accident de voiture moldue, puis le meurtre sordide de Ginevra. Et maintenant le douloureux suicide de Georges, sans oublier la mort tragique de Frederic quelque vingt ans plus tôt. Crivey avait trouvé un fil conducteur, assez mince, mais si évident à la fois qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt. Dennis Crivey décida à cet instant qu'il n'était plus à sa place dans cette veillée dramatique. L'enquêteur se leva prestement et bientôt il transplana devant une cabine téléphonique d'un rouge criard, semblable à toutes les autres, Crivey appuya sur cinq touches et fut introduit dans le hall d'entré du Ministère de la Magie. L'endroit était désert, comme il se devait un dimanche, ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune enquêteur de prendre place à son bureau et commencer à prendre en note le fruit de ces récentes réflexions. Crivey entendait bien montrer ce rapport le plus rapidement possible à son supérieur afin de protéger les membres de la famille Weasley toujours en vie. Le sorcier déposa sa plume un moment et essaya de faire un rapprochement entre chaque affaire.

_Mort au combat._

_Accident de voiture._

_Meutre._

_Suicide._

Quelque chose lui échappait.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Crivey enquêteQuand Crivey enquête

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage!

Résumé : D'étranges tragédies s'abattent sur les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les drames se succèdent trop rapidement pour qu'il s'agisse de simples coïncidences. Crivey enquête, mais réussira-t-il à résoudre l'énigme à temps pour sauver sa propre vie?

A/N : Je tiens à remercier LuckyPotterCullen pour sa gentille review et son enthousiasme débordant. J'espère que la suite te plaira (même s'il est un peu court), et je suis désolée de t'annoncer qu'ils restent encore plusieurs chapitres à venir avant de découvrir l'auteur(e) des meurtres, mais est-ce bien un(e) meurtrier(ère) en série? C'est à suivre.

POV Dennis Crivey - Le 18 décembre 2017

Pour Crivey, la vie était redevenue ce qu'elle avait toujours été, un enchaînement incessant de journées bien rempli par l'exercice de ses fonctions. L'enquêteur s'occupait essentiellement de menus larcins, de cambriolages et de collaborer aux enquêtes menées par les autres départements du ministère. Un travail ingrat somme toute, mais ça plaisait au jeune Crivey. Depuis son enquête sur la mort mystérieuse de Ginevra Potter, il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'être mêlé à une histoire de meurtre. Cependant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de présenter un rapport complet à son supérieur sur la possibilité que les décès de la famille Weasley soient interreliés. Plus il y pensait, plus il était convaincu que ce n'était pas qu'une simple question de hasard ou de malchance. Toutefois, Ogden n'avait pas accueilli son rapport avec tout l'intérêt qu'il méritait, il l'avait rapidement feuilleté et le regard qu'il avait posé sur Crivey indiquait nettement qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de pareilles fabulations. L'inspecteur ne s'en formalisa pas, il insista plutôt sur le fait que la famille Weasley devrait être mise au courant et surtout protégée. Au bout de deux semaines, son supérieur l'informa qu'il en avait touché un mot à Arthur Weasley et que certaines mesures avaient été prises afin d'assurer leur sécurité. Crivey était rassuré, mais pas complètement satisfait.

Mais comme toujours le temps faisait sont œuvre et Crivey rentra au travail de bien bonne humeur. Son assistant, le fidèle Albercrombie, était déjà assis à son bureau le nez plongé dans son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Crivey s'attela à une pille de rapports administratifs. La paperasse administrative était toujours barbante, mais Crivey était bien décidé à en finir avant les vacances de Noël.

Il fut interromput dans sa besogne vers onze heures par Ogden qui semblait passablement ennuyé. Il avait besoin de lui sur une nouvelle affaire de meurtre. Crivey n'était pas au courant? Les sœurs Patil étaient mortes la veille empoisonnées. Richie Coote était officiellement chargé de l'affaire, mais il avait besoin d'aide pour mener l'enquête. Coote cherchait encore à déterminer s'il avait affaire à une mort accidentelle, un suicide ou un meurtre. Il y avait encore plusieurs témoins à voir et à interroger. Est-ce qu'il pouvait s'y mettre immédiatement? Parfait, Coote allait le mettre au courant de toute l'affaire.

Coote était l'un des meilleurs enquêteurs du département. Il avait la réputation d'être rapide, efficace et très discret. Crivey était ravi de travailler à ses côtés, surtout que si l'affaire n'était pas résolue rapidement, c'était lui le responsable de l'enquête. Dennis fit signe à Albercrombie de le suivre et ils prirent la direction des salles d'interrogatoires où les attendait déjà Coote.

— Toutes les deux empoisonnées par des feuilles de thé, fit Coote sans attendre. On a analysé les feuilles qui restaient dans un pot sur le comptoir de la cuisine et elles sont aussi mortelles. Je vous passe les détails techniques. Granger affirme que ça ne peut pas être accidentel, quelqu'un s'est donné bien du mal pour que ces innocentes feuilles de thé deviennent meurtrières.

Coote esquissa un sourire sans joie, avant de poursuivre.

— On a déjà considéré les hypothèses les plus folles et en gros on a le choix entre le suicide collectif, la culpabilité de Parvati, celle de Padma ou celle d'une personne inconnue. On a Doris Crockford et Pansy Parkinson à interroger, elles ont vu les jumelles le samedi après-midi. On a aussi un certain Zacharias Smith qui est venu en soirée. On a déjà questionné la voisine, heureusement pour nous elle ne semble pas avoir autre chose à faire que d'espionner ses voisins.

Crivey et Albercrombie acquiescèrent et tous les trois pénétrèrent la salle d'interrogatoire où les attendait Pansy Parkinson depuis un moment.

A/N : J'espère bien publier le prochain chapitre aussi vite que celui-ci, faut dire que les reviews me motivent beaucoup. Alors si vous avez aimé et voulez la suite bientôt, vous savez quoi faire!


	9. Chapter 9

Le 18 décembre 2017 (lundi)Quand Crivey enquête

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage!

Résumé : D'étranges tragédies s'abattent sur les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les drames se succèdent trop rapidement pour qu'il s'agisse de simples coïncidences. Crivey enquête, mais réussira-t-il à résoudre l'énigme à temps pour sauver sa propre vie?

A/N : Merci à LuckyPotterCullen et à Guignou pour leurs gentilles reviews! Un merci tout spécial à LyckyPotterCullen pour avoir betareader se chapitre. J'en profite pour annoncer officiellement que je suis présentement à la recherche d'un ou d'une beatreader permanent(e), alors pour tout ceux que ça pourrait intéresser laissez-moi une review ou envoyez-moi un message perso. Enfin, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture.

POV Dennis Crivey - Le 18 décembre 2017

Albercrombie s'assit dans un coin avec sa plume et son rouleau de parchemin et se prépara à prendre des notes. Coote s'assit en face de Pansy et Crivey prit place à côté de lui. L'inspecteur Coote ouvrit devant lui un dossier volumineux où toutes les informations recueillies sur l'affaire étaient consignées. Pansy semblait affligée, son regard était absent, mais la sorcière faisait visiblement de son mieux pour se ressaisir.

— Nous sommes désolés d'avoir à vous convoquer ici madame Nott, mais vous comprendrez que vous êtes parmi les dernières personnes à avoir vu Padma et Parvati Patil en vie.

Pansy acquiesça, mais ne dis rien.

— J'aimerais savoir exactement ce que vous avez fait samedi, prenez tout votre temps pour répondre.

— Je me suis levée vers neuf heures, commença-t-elle. Mon mari était encore au lit, j'ai déjeuné puis je me suis mise au travail. Nous avions décidé de nous réunir chez Parvati à une heure, alors je rassemblais les échantillons de couleur pour le papier, les polices de caractères et puis…

— Est-ce habituel de tenir ce genre de réunion le samedi? L'interompit Coote.

— Oui. Enfin, surtout pour ce genre de situation. Parvati avait accepté de prendre en charge la chronique de divination de l'hebdo sorcière. Nous avions donc une tonne de décisions à prendre rapidement.

— Ensuite qu'avez-vous fait?

— J'ai diné avec Theodore et j'ai pris la cheminée pour me rendre chez Parvati. Elle m'attendait au salon et puis Doris est arrivée très peu de temps après. Nous nous sommes assises et nous avons discuté tout l'après-midi.

— Personne ne s'est absenté? Demanda Crivey

— Si, Parvati est allée chercher le thé. Elle est revenue avec Padma et nous avons toutes pris le thé.

— Est-ce qu'elle avait amené le pot contenant les feuilles de thé au salon?

Pansy sembla réfléchir un mot avant de répondre.

— Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je n'en suis pas certaine, pourquoi?

Coote haussa les épaules et repris l'interrogatoire.

— Personne d'autre ne s'est absenté?

— Eh bien, Padma nous a quittés après le thé, ainsi que Parvati qui a ramené le plateau à la cuisine.

— C'est tout? Insista encore l'enquêteur.

— Je me suis absentée un moment un peu plutôt pour aller à sa salle de bain, se rappela la sorcière. Mais c'est tout.

— Que s'est-il passé après que Parvati soit revenue au salon?

— Nous avons continué à bavarder un moment. Puis Doris et moi avons pris congé et nous sommes repartis par la cheminée.

— Ensemble?

— Non, je suis partie la première.

— Conaissiez-vous bien Parvati?

— Oui, nous étions devenues de bonnes amies, j'étais déjà allée chez elle à quelques reprises. C'est même moi qui ai eu l'idée de lui confier la rubrique sur la divination.

— Vous semblait-elle différente ce jour-là? Était-elle déprimée ou surexcitée?

— Non, je n'ai rien constaté de tel, enfin elle était très enthousiaste à l'idée d'écrire pour l'hebdo sorcière, mais elle me semblait très naturelle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

— Bien sûr madame Nott, juste une dernière question si vous permettez. Est-ce que Parvati avait eu des ennuis récemment, avait-elle des ennemis ou quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui en vouloir.

— Non, fit Pansy pensive. Je crois savoir que Lavande Brown était passablement jalouse qu'on ait offert le poste à Parvati. Depuis Poudlard, Lavande et Pavati sont en quelque sorte devenues des rivales dans le domaine de la divination. Mais on ne tue pas les gens parce qu'ils peuvent dire la bonne aventure mieux que vous. Sinon, je ne vois pas… sauf que sa sœur Padma agissait bizarrement ces temps-ci. Parvati ne m'a rien précisé cependant. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une petite crise de jalousie, Padma disait constamment que nos occupations étaient futiles. À son avis tout le monde devrait être héroïque comme elle, et se… enfin, j'imagine que je ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose maintenant qu'elles sont…

Coote sympathisa avec elle, il la remercie gentiment de nous avoir accordé son temps et la raccompagna. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il soupira bruyamment avant de se rassir à côté de Crivey.

— On n'en a pas tiré grand-chose, fit Coote.

— Personne ne s'est absenté après le thé. Personne ne semble avoir de raison de s'en prendre à elles. Padma et Lavande étaient jalouses de Parvati au dire de Nott, mais rien qui ne justifie un meutre, encore moins deux.

— Tout cela reste à confirmer, mais vous avez raison. Où est le motif? Et pour ce qui est de l'occasion il nous reste Smith ou quelqu'un qui serait arrivé en transplanant, à moins que ce ne soit l'une des jumelles ou même les deux.

— Ça ne colle pas, on ne fait pas des projets d'avenir un jour pour se suicider le lendemain. On a vérifié pour les cheminées?

— Oui, Nott et Crockford sont allées chez les Parvati et en sont revenues par le système de cheminée, ainsi que Smith un peu plus tard.

Le témoignage de Doris Crockford ne fit qu'appuyer celui de Pansy Parkinson Nott. Crockford n'avait aucune idée personnelle sur le crime, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les jumelles Patil. Elles ne lui avaient pas semblé déprimées, tout était parfaitement normal. Elle ajouta avoir été complètement stupéfaite lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle dans les journaux.

Les deux enquêteurs ne se laissèrent pas abattre, il leur restait toujours à interroger Zacharias Smith. Le sorcier leur fit mauvaise impression, il était nerveux et agité. Il commença par nier désespérément avoir été chez les sœurs Patil, mais Coote réussit à le convaincre de coopérer au bout d'un long moment. Smith était toujours sur ses gardes, il semblait redouter qu'on lui colle un double homicide sur le dos. Cependant, il avoua s'être rendu chez elles pour voir Padma, qu'il fréquentait depuis quelque temps. Il leur confia avoir passé une bonne partie de la soirée en sa compagnie. Il leur certifia toutefois que Padma ne lui avait confié aucun ennui et elle était de bonne humeur. Il avait aussi entrevu l'autre sœur lorsqu'il était arrivé et aussi un peu plus tard en soirée. Il affirma à deux enquêteurs qu'il n'existait aucun grief important entre les deux sœurs. Smith affirma être parti vers onze heures du soir et ils avaient même planifié un souper romantique pour le mardi suivant. Il répondit à l'une des questions de Crivey qu'il n'avait pas bu de thé et qu'il n'avait pas vu le pot qui contenait les feuilles de thé. En fait, il n'avait pas été à la cuisine du tout.

Crivey admirait la patience et le calme de l'inspecteur Coote tout au long de ses interrogatoires. Une fois la porte se fut refermée derrière Zacharias Smith, il survola les notes que son assistant avait prises. Leur enquête n'avait pas beaucoup progressé. Personne ne semblait avoir de motif valable pour éliminer l'une ou l'autre des sœurs Patil. Les feuilles de thé empoisonnées avaient vraisemblablement été introduites dans leur récipient après le thé en compagnie de Pansy et de Doris, elles avaient été absorbées le lendemain à l'heure du thé. Zacharias, qui était à leur connaissance le dernier à les avoir vus en vie, n'était d'aucun secours et personne d'autre n'avait été aperçu dans les environs le jour fatidique. Coote et Crivey comptaient bien poursuivre leurs enquêtes, mais le jeune Crivey avait la nette impression qu'ils allaient devoir conclure que l'empoisonnement était l'œuvre de l'une des victimes pour un motif inconnu.


	10. Chapter 10

Quand Crivey enquêteQuand Crivey enquête

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage!

Résumé : D'étranges tragédies s'abattent sur les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les drames se succèdent trop rapidement pour qu'il s'agisse de simples coïncidences. Crivey enquête, mais réussira-t-il à résoudre l'énigme à temps pour sauver sa propre vie?

A/N : Une toute petite update pour vous faire patienter un peu et puis je vous premets un beau petit meurtre pour le prochain chapitre ;)

Autre message : Ben oui, Drago a encore prit le bord, désolé.

Merci encore LuckyPotterCullen pour avoir bêta-reader ce nouveau chapitre.

POV Angelina Johnson Weasley - Le 21 décembre 2017

Plus qu'à quelques jours de Noël, Angelina se sentait bien seule. Alicia l'avait gentiment accueilli chez elle, mais la veuve savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire pour faire face au vide intérieur qui l'affligeait depuis la mort de Georges. Après les vacances de Noël, elle devrait bien rentrer chez elle, faire face à la réalité et reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissé. Pour l'instant, tout lui semblait irréel, sauf peut-être lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur cette maudite photo. Angelina ne pouvait s'empêcher de la haïr, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la cacher au fond d'un tiroir. Elle avait plutôt posé la vieille photographie sur sa table de chevet. Elle se revoyait à Poudlard en compagnie de Georges et de Katie, ils étaient en tenu de Quiditch et souriaient à la caméra. Cette époque lui semblait terriblement loin à présent.

Angelina serra les poings. Tout était de la faute de Drago, Dumbledore était mort par sa faute. Il avait choisi le côté de vous-savez-qui, mais il n'en avait jamais payé le prix. Aujourd'hui, il avait une femme, une idiote, qui lui avait donné un fils. Celui-ci devait être en âge de poursuivre ses études à Poudlard. Et qu'avait eu Katie? Rien, rien de rien.

Shacklebolt refusait toujours de voir la vérité en face, il ne cessait de répéter que Katie allait très bien au cours des dernières années. Elle avait même obtenu un très bon emploi chez Madame Guipure. Certes, quelques séjours à Sainte-Mangouste avaient été nécessaires, mais le ministre s'efforçait d'en minimiser la gravité. Angelina était furieuse et devait prendre son mal en patience, car ses entrevues avec le Magenmagot étaient de plus en plus espacées, le conseil étant occupé à régler des affaires plus pressantes. Son rêve de voir Drago Malefoy enfin puni pour ses actions s'effritait peu à peu, laissant place à un sombre désespoir. Angelina se fit violence et ravala sa colère. Elle venait d'entendre sonner à la porte, elle replaça rapidement quelques mèches et descendit accueillir son vieil ami Lee.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Angelina posa une tasse de thé bien chaude devant Lee, ce dernier s'empressa d'en prendre une gorgée avant d'avaler un autre cake préparé par Angelina. La sorcière s'assit en face de son ami dans un fauteuil bourgogne qui lui rappelait désagréablement ceux de Poudlard. Elle ferma les yeux et chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à Poudlard. Angelina revint à la réalité alors que Lee se plaignait à nouveau de Lavande Brown qui le poursuivait de ses assiduités.

— Mais Lee, lui répondit Angelina avec un sourire, tu n'as qu'à lui dire de laisser tomber.

Lee secoua la tête.

— Impossible, elle travaille pour moi, j'ai fait la bêtise de l'engager pour faire une chronique astrologique à la radio.

— Oui, je sais je l'écoute. Elle n'est pas mal du tout en fait. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qui t'empêche de l'envoyer promener. Le pire qui puisse arriver c'est qu'elle démissionne et tu n'auras plus qu'à engager une autre diseuse de bonne aventure.

— Tout a l'air très simple avec toi, mais c'est terriblement compliqué. Je ne veux absolument pas la contrarier, parce qu'en fait elle est très douée et puis elle est devenue très populaire. Ce serait impossible de la remplacer en ce moment, personne ne serait à la hauteur. Et puis de quoi j'aurais l'air? Tu y as pensé?

Angelina eut un petit rire contenu.

— Avoue qu'elle te plaît bien au fond.

Un long silence embarrassé suivit l'affirmation d'Angelina. Son ami détourna le regard et se concentra sur le fond de sa tasse.

— Elle est un peu bizarre, j'imagine qu'elle fréquente un peu trop cette vieille branche de Trelawney. Elle n'arrête pas de parler de prophétie et de mort. Elles sont même allées jusqu'au ministère pour faire enregistrer une nouvelle prophétie. Moi je trouve ça un peu cinglé toutes ces histoires.

— Peut-être bien, murmura Angelina.

— Au fait, tu comptes te rendre aux funérailles des Patil?

— Oui, oui je crois. Tu y seras?

— Oui, j'ai promis d'accompagner Lavande. J'ignore pourquoi elle y va d'ailleurs, je croyais que ça faisait des années qu'elles ne se parlaient plus.

Lee Jordan prit congé peu après pour aller accomplir les nombreuses et diverses responsabilités de magnat de l'information magique. Angelina soupira, la vie poursuivait son cours et ça la rendait malade.

A/N : En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous mets au défi de deviner qui est ma prochaine victime.


	11. Chapter 11

Quand Crivey enquête

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : D'étranges tragédies s'abattent sur les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les drames se succèdent trop rapidement pour qu'il s'agisse de simples coïncidences. Crivey enquête, mais réussira-t-il à résoudre l'énigme à temps pour sauver sa propre vie?

A/N : Et oui, c'est encore moi, votre tueuse en série préférée avec un nouveau meurtre tout chaud, juste pour vous, mes chers lecteurs. Je sais bien que je suis terriblement en retard et que je n'ai pas updater depuis des mois, je m'en excuse. J'espère bien me faire pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre alors bonne lecture!

Sans oublier Lucky qui a beta-reader ce chapitre.

POV Angelina Johnson Weasley — Le 23 décembre 2017

Angelina venait tout juste d'offrir ses condoléances aux parents des jumelles Patil. Elle sortit un vieux mouchoir tout froissé de l'une de ses poches et se moucha bruyamment. Alicia la rejoint bientôt et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie d'un air maternel. Évidemment, elle s'inquiétait pour Angelina et avec raison. Assister à des funérailles lui rappelait cruellement celles de son mari. Angelina se revoyait agenouillé près de la dépouille, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourtant, elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Elle voulait être fort même si ce n'était qu'en apparence. Angelina rassura son amie, mais Alicia ne semblait pas convaincue, elle la connaissait trop bien. Angelina lui sourit et lui rappela gentiment qu'elle devait retourner à ses obligations familiales. Alicia finit par capituler et rentra à la maison s'occuper de sa marmaille, laissant Angelina seule.

Bien que ce ne soit pas l'enterrement proprement dit, qui avait été reporté au printemps, l'endroit était surpeuplé. Tout autour d'elle, Angelina reconnaissait des visages familiers, mais elle cherchait un ami à qui parler. Il y avait Lee Jordan qui était un peu plus loin, Lavande à son bras. Cette dernière pleurait des torrents de larmes, mais Angelina doutait de sa sincérité. Tout le monde savait bien que Lavande et Parvati ne se parlaient plus depuis des années, elles avaient eu une chicane monstrueuse à propos d'une peccadille depuis longtemps oubliée, mais la rancune les avait empêchés de se réconcilier. Maintenant c'était trop tard, Lavande ne pouvait plus que se lamenter sur son sort, ce qu'elle ne manquait pas de faire au vu et au su de tous. Angelina la trouvait tout à fait irritante et s'éloigna du couple sans avoir parlé à Lee.

Angelina aperçut Zacharias Smith, assis un peu à l'écart. Elle savait qu'il fréquentait Padma depuis un moment. Ce n'était pas un garçon sérieux et ce n'était probablement pas plus qu'une relation passagère à ses yeux, mais il devait tout de même être ébranlé. La sorcière eut pitié de lui et alla à sa rencontre. Parvenu à sa hauteur, Angelina le salua, mais il ne réagit pas. Smith semblait ignorer sa présence et Angelina en fut vexée. Loin de se décourager pour si peu, la veuve s'approcha encore. Elle savait comment on se sent dans pareille situation et croyait pouvoir lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer son visage clairement, car d'abondantes mèches blondes lui barraient le visage. Sans savoir pourquoi, la sorcière se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Smith lui avait d'abord semblé anéanti, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était toute autre chose. Son corps était tassé sur lui-même et il semblait fixer ses mains qu'il avait jointes sur son ventre. C'est alors qu'elle comprit, Zacharias Smith était mort.

POV Dennis Crivey — Le 23 décembre 2017

Une vision cauchemardesque s'offrait à Crivey. Il était seule figure stoïque au milieu de la foule paniquée. Crivey s'approcha lentement de la source du mouvement hystérique qu'il affrontait à chaque pas. Il l'aperçut enfin, le corps flasque tassé sur lui-même dans une chaise rembourrée. Un rai de lumière fit briller l'extrémité de l'arme toujours fichée dans l'estomac de la victime. Crivey, tel un être insensible, écarta d'un mouvement de bras les quelques curieux qui fixaient encore avec horreur le cadavre chaud. Crivey sortit machinalement son insigne de policier. Les derniers curieux ainsi tenus en respect, Crivey reporta son attention sur le corps sans vie. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence d'une femme auprès du mort. Il reconnu Angelina avec son air grave et son visage émacié. Ils échangèrent un bref regard et Crivey acquiesça. Il fut alors distrait par l'arrivée d'un homme distingué, mais visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se présenta comme le responsable de l'établissement. Il informa l'inspecteur que le ministère de la magie avait été contacté. L'homme ajouta que les « invités » n'avaient pas été autorisés à quitter les lieux, ils avaient plutôt été dirigés vers une autre salle de réception. Crivey se montra satisfait et le responsable s'éclipsa rapidement pour voir à la bonne marche des opérations. Crivey regarda autour de lui et constata que les visiteurs étaient presque tous partis, laissant derrière eux une atmosphère glaciale. Crivey adressa enfin la parole à la veuve.

— Madame, commença-t-il en sortant le petit carnet qui ne quittait jamais sa poche. Je suis dans l'obligation de vous poser quelques questions. Est-ce que vous vous sentez en état de répondre?

Angelina se mit à rire nerveusement. C'était peut-être le ton professionnel que l'inspecteur avait adopté qui lui semblait ridicule ou alors le stress de découvrir un autre cadavre si peu de temps après le suicide de son mari qui la faisait rire, Crivey n'avait pas pu préciser, mais ça l'agaçait endormirent. Il lui fit signe de s'écarter du cadavre et il la fit s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Angelina avait cessé de rire, mais son corps était encore secoué par des soubresauts et elle souriait étrangement.

A/N : À venir, l'enquête se poursuive ou plutôt se multiplie.

P.S. Ben non Trelawney est toujours en vie parce que moi je l'aime bien.

Lavande, Angelina et Lee sont également en vie, désolé Lucky.


End file.
